vervarafandomcom-20200215-history
Server Lore
This is a detailing of the Server's Lore from version 3.0 onward. Events in previous server versions 1.0-2.4 are considered non-canon or "extended universe" information. Year 1,000 A.G.E. The Great War On the morn' of the year 1,000 A.G.E. war broke out across the land of Vervara. After years of cold tensions, warriors of Babylon and Rome united to strike against the Byzantine city of Alexandria. After a brief exchange of violence, a ceasefire was called as the initial soldiers held back and bolstered their defences for the arrival of their leader and general, Augustus Caesar. Upon his arrival Caesar struck the battle anew and an incredible amount of devastation fell upon both Alexandria and Rome. The leaders of all the respective nations's involved (Babylonia, Rome, Lok Tar Middle Earth and Constantinople) all met and signed a glorious accord of peace with the foundation of three basic laws: 1. The use of magic to transport others into the void was forbidden 2. The use of alteration magic to erupt the ground within cities was forbidden 3. The act of senseless murder was to be forbidden lest the victim possessed a bounty on their head, or otherwise were challenged and accepted to participate in a duel After the war completed, and after the devastating strength of magic became known across the world, cities which possessed little to no magic began research into sciences never investigated before, with the desire to utilize new technologies that will be able to someday protect them from the devastating power of mages. This new technology centered around steam. Year 1,060 A.G.E. The Third Holy Grail War The Third Holy Grail War rocked the world ten times over. The deaths of mages and heroes began with an intense ferocity the very moment the battle begun. As the number of remaining mages slowly ticked down, one by one, the historical pattern of the war was changed dramatically. After the loss of his wife to the war, one of the mages sacrificed his command spells to the Grail, casting a strong restorative magic upon her body bringing life back to her at the cost of his own. However the consumption and use of the Grail's magic in such a necromatic way caused the Grail itself to warp and enter a form of corruption... In a final duel the reincarnated wife of the necromancer and the final mage family did battle, ending with the death of the wife once more and the grail won by the Lin Family. But the damage to the Grail was already done. The corruptive acts performed through it caused the Grail's magic to consume the physical Earth in order to bless the final mage with her wish, to gain freedom from the chains of the Earth, to give her flight. With the land completely distorted and warped the entire landscape changed into something anew. A fresh breath was exhaled across Vervara revealing an incredible and endless new landscape, unexplored and unseen by any man before. A new era dawned upon Vervara. Year 1,090 A.G.E. Devastation of Jotunheim Many decades passed after the Third Holy Grail War and the world settled down into peace. However Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, lay restless. Feeling deceived and cheated after this previous failures in obtaining the Grail, he plotted a new way to achieve his wish and gain unlimited power. After monthes in the ruins of the olde Mage's Association Library he learned about 6 celestial gems known as the Infinity Stones. Forged from the concentrated energy of 6 singularities before he birth of the universe we call home, these stones possessed the full power of the entire system's they were born from. The power they knew was limitless, and so Gilgamesh searched them out. The frost giants of Jotunheim knew of his travels and too searched for a single one of the stones. The Space Stone, the energy source of their holy idol; the tesseract. So they attacked Vervara. Pulling down massive pillars of ice onto the world and devastating everything as far as the eye can see, they came and stole the stone out of the broken hands of Gilgamesh and made haste back into their kingdom. With the world destroyed, and the Reality Stone already tucked away in his pocket, Gilgamesh used it's power, at personal cost, to recreate the world anew and change Reality as we all knew it. Thrusting the people of Vervara into Le Monde, as the old world died a frozen death. Year 1,103 A.G.E. Invasion of the Subterranean and the Division of the Round Table King Arthur, the Born King, has drawn Excalibur from stone and ascended to the throne. However the involvement of the bloodthirsty Vlad Dracula Tepes of Wallachia within the court of Babylon has driven two of his knights, Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain, to abandon his side. Divided and seeking to avenge his damaged honour at the loss of two of his knights, Arthur invades their new home deep below the surface of the planet. After a vicious battle, Arthur emerges victorious and his former knights, now damaged in both their body and pride, flee to Uruk seeking solace from the King of King's; Gilgamesh of Babylon. Meanwhile the plates deep beneath the planet stir as the untouched stones of Infinity lay spread across the world, beckoning their future masters to claim their almighty power. Year 1,109 A.G.E. The Counter Attack and A Blessing Of Pure Revenge The Advance of King Arthur continued. He turned his sights on Uruk; the world's center of peace, freedom and prosperity. It's golden sands packed with riches antagonized the bloodthirsty leader. And so in his anger he struck there next. After days of combat King of Heroes himself fell to the ground, exhausted, and abandoned the city and climbed to the peak of Mtn Babylon. Atop the cliffs he peered over the horizon and made a prayer for but one blessing, that of Revenge. From the skies, he came. The God of War. Category:Lore Category:Server History